martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Power
Battle Power It is a commonly held belief by the average cultivator that it is impossible to defeat an opponent of a higher level of cultivation. This stems from the fact that each increase in one's cultivation Rank results in a significant increase in power. This holds especially true for the difference between cultivation Realms. The power difference between the 9th Rank of any particular cultivation Realm and the 1st Rank of the Realm that immediately follows is particularly significant, as each ascending Realm of cultivation requires the cultivator to fully comprehend the energy of the new Realm. It is the difficulty of cultivating to a higher level and to face a higher level of cultivation results in the average cultivator being conditioned to believe that defeating a higher level cultivator is impossible. Battle Power is determined by a variety of factors. The first is obviously the Realm and Rank of cultivation which an individual has attained. The level of cultivation can be considered the baseline of a persons Battle Power. The vast majority of cultivators are only able to fight at or bellow their cultivation level. Thus, "a genius that defies common sense" is a term commonly used to describe anyone who is able to to gain a significant advantage over someone of the same level of cultivation, (often all that is required to reach this status is to defeat the opponent in 10 moves or less, it's noted by one of the translators that in Mandarin (Chinese) the number 10 is written as a single digit, 十). Individuals that are able to "defeat the strong as the weak," meaning to defeat an opponent of a higher cultivation level, are often labeled as a "heaven defying genius." This is especially shown in the distance between Martial Ancestor and True Immortal Realms as it is suggested that a Martial Ancestor is the peak a "mortal" can reach but a True Immortal Realm Cultivator has stepped into the Realm of "Immortals" and even "Heaven Defying Geniuses" are unable to surmount the boundry. As a True Immortal is able to instantley reform their body as long as their Dantain is not damaged, the great diffrence between the two Realms is shown when 9th Ranked Martial Ancestor Chu Feng uses Lightining Wingns and Armour as well as the Divine Thunder Mark, two Ancestral Armements and the Antiquity Battle Sword Secret Skill and is only able to injure True Immortal Powerhouse "Old Devil" Gu Cha. Battle Power Enhancers A variety of factors can influence the Battle Power of a cultivator. These include both internal and external factors. Internal factors often rely on the cultivator's own comprehension and abilities, while external factors are often results of clan/sect/school resources. As such, cultivators may be mocked for using external sources rather than relying on themselves to achieve victory. In spite of this, "The Winner is the King, and the Loser the Thief" and other similar sayings often come up, emphasizing that those who have strength decide what is right or wrong. (Special Note: There has yet to be an individual with more than one of the following: A Bloodline, a Divine Body, a Forbidden Mysterious Technique. It has been hinted that since all three of the mentioned effect the body, they cannot co-exist in one body.) Internal Factors * Martial Techniques - Ranks: 1 - 9, Secret, Forbidden, Mortal Taboo, Earthly Taboo, and Heaven Taboo, Emperor Taboo, Ancestral Taboo and Divine Taboo. * Mysterious Techniques (Ranks: Low, Medium, and High) * Forbidden Mysterious Techniques (Considered above High Rank Mysterious Techniques, as Forbidden Mysterious Techniques often provide power on-par or exceeding Divine Bodies) * Divine Body - No clear ranking system. Despite lack of ranking system, not all Divine Bodies are equal in their Battle Power. Each Divine Body is blessed by the heavens with their own unique ability(s) that may have more or less power than others. Those with Divine Bodies must also comprehend their unique body's special abilities. Their level of insight into their special abilities can influence it's power. * Noble/Special Bloodlines - Rank 1: Royal, Rank 2: Imperial. No specifications of higher ranks as of Chapter 747. Bloodlines posses the ability to evolve and be passed down from generation to generation. High Rank Bloodlines can exceed the power of Divine Bodies and Forbidden Mysterious Techniques. * Spirit Power - World Spiritists are said to be unmatched when facing non-World Spiritist cultivators. Ranked by color of their formations, from White-Cloak to God Cloak. ** World Spirits - It is not easy for a World Spiritist to make a contract with a World Spirit. However, once one is established, World Spirits can provide a number of advantages to the World Spiritist such as lending their cultivation (if higher than the World Spiritist), teaching / advising the World Spiritist, and at / beyond the Blue-Cloak rank, summoning the World Spirit to fight beside them. External Factors * Standard Cultivator Weapons & Armor - A variety of materials exist above the normal iron and steel of non-cultivators. These superior materials can be used to craft martial weapons that can contend with the trained bodies of cultivators to a certain extent. Effectiveness diminishes at an increasing rate beyond the Origin Realm. * Armaments - Superior Martial Weapons and Armor that can contend with the trained flesh of cultivators beyond the Profound Realm and require power of a certain Realm to fully display their might. Ranks: Elite ...(TBC) * Forbidden Medicine / Taboo Medicine - Medicines that can be consumed to temporarily boost cultivation rank by roughly 1 to 4 levels, but has significant backlash that may even result in physical crippling, cultivation crippling, mental retardation, or death. Greatest Battle Power Individuals Chu Feng To-date, Chu Feng possesses the greatest combination of Battle Power Enhancements seen. (As expected of a main character.) Chu Feng possesses the mysterious 9-Colors Divine Lightning Special Bloodline which has proven to be on-par or greater than Divine Bodies, and Demonic Bodies (Forbidden Mysterious Technique cultivators). His lowest rank Martial Technique is a single Rank 3 technique, where as average cultivators train multiple Rank 1 and 2 techniques before learning a single Rank 3 technique. Additionally, he possesses 3 different Secret Skills(techniques), each specialized in a different area of combat. White Tiger Slaughtering Technique claims to be the worlds strongest attack technique. Black Tortoise Armor Technique claims to be the worlds strongest defensive technique. Finally, the Azure Dragon Dashing Technique has shown thus-far to be the most fastest and profound movement technique. In addition to these, Chu Feng also owns the Elite Armament: Asura Ghost Axe (a 'True Elite Armement' capable of recognizing a master) and the Incomplete King Armaments: Dragon Marking Sword Both of these armaments possess rare special properties. The Asura Ghost Axe can train spirit power and is hinted at having a connection to the Asura Ghost Tower. The Dragon Marking Sword possesses a special technique and can be upgraded in the future to a complete King Armament. Although Chu Feng's martial combat power is greatly enhanced by the above factors, his true point of excellence has been said by Eggy to be his achievements as a World Spiritist. Often advancing to the next rank of world spiritist earlier than normal (example: Blue-Cloak while at the 7th Rank Profound Realm, when normally a world spiritist would need to be at least 1st Rank Heaven Realm). He as benefited greatly from Eggy's tutelage. Although Chu Feng thanks Eggy for his achievements, she praises him for being an excellent learner and proving worthy of her teachings. Category:Ranks and Battle Power